once upon a smitchie
by camprockers
Summary: mitchie finds out devastating news. her parents look at her in disgust. but shane comes to help her. caitlyn and nate fall in love but something might get in there way smitchie and naitlyn
1. Chapter 1

"go the hell away" sceamed mitchie as she slammed the door in his face. "sweetie" shane quietly said "please open the door." they had found out the worst news. well mitcie found out the worst news. shane was happy he wanted to have a baby with mitchie and he did it on purpose "please open the door mitch" said shane "please eveything is going to be fine" "no everything is not my parents are going to kill me and then and then and then-" mithcie broke down crying and unlocked the doorshane found her curled up on the floor sobbing not noing what to do he stroked her hair and told her " nothing is going to go wrong whhat do you want to do abut this whateve you want well do" "i-i-i d-d-dont now what t-t-to do"said mitchie "well theres 3 options we keep it or you have the baby and put it up for adoption or you dont keep it at all"  
>"i-i-i w-w-want my baby" she stameed she ran her fingers thhrough her hair and thought about this thing inside of her this night they were going to tell her parents. "i guess its now o neve" said shane ealier tht day mitchie had told caitlyn caitlyn was almost as happy as shane since she woulbe be like the kids aunt and nothing was better than that she had told mitchie to try to cheer her up. as her and shane walked up to her parents they got scared and nervous. "mom dad i have to tell you something" with that the parents looked at eachother. mitchie tooka deep breath "me and shane are having a baby and were gonna keep it and raise it as our own" there was momment of silence then her mom looked at her in disgust "get out of my house" said her dad through gritted teeth"<br>leave now we will give you 30 min to pack your things and leave" said her mom shane called up his brotthers and told them to bring a van him and mitchie moved as many things out of her room she insisted on starting with her music instruments and then clothes and then to everything else 30 min passed as they took the matress from her room out side"i love you" shane said "and the baby inside of you" as nate and jason came by they looked confused all mitchies tings were outside maybe shes having a garage sale said jason "yes jason mitchies having a garage sale with all her things outside IN THEMIDDLE OF WINTER" said they stepped out the car jason saw that mitchie was sad holding ands with shane so he ran over picked her up and swong her in a circle and said "guess wht im almost done with my bird house" with that a little giggle came out of mitchie "stop flirting with my girlfriend" said shane getting another giggle out of her " well what happened said nate smileing sweetly at cai as she ran over from her house to see what happened "mitchie what happenened did it not go as plannned" cait looked over at nate and smiled bak shyly. "they kiched me out" said in a sad voice "because im pregnant" cait hugged her tightly were are you gonna stay" said cait "with us said all the brothers at once then nate quietly said" cait can i talk to you for a sec"  
>caitlyn looked nervous sure they headed behind the van but mitchie peeked through the windows and saw cait nod yes and nate giving her a quick kiss on the cheek and caits cheeks turned tomatoe red cait always liked nate exept this summer it turned ddeeper more emotional and nate felt the same way and he finnaly asked her to go out with him mitchie smiled and quietly snuck around the car and jumped on caits back "oooooolala'" said mitchie cait screamed and started to laugh and hugged her "i sorry mitch about what happened are you sure you want to live with them you can stay at my house and stuff"<br>"its ok cait im good were i am' remember just call said cait that night they moved her into shanes house.

1 MONTH LATER

school had gone by quickly and it was almost time for summer camp rock would be there soon and was going to be hard for mitchie the morning sickness part had stopped but she still wondered why they called it morningg sickness beczuse it hit her at everytime of the day today was going to be there first ultra sound mitchies parents decided that they would never take her back in but they woould send her some money for there granddaughter as they would never call mitchie there daughter again shane and mitchie held hands as they walked up to the receptionists desk we have a appointment with said shane as he held mitchie close to him the nurse led them to a dimily lit room, handed her a plasti gown, and told her to put it on then lie down on the tableas mitchie did a man came in put a cold lubricant on her stomach ad showed her on the monitor where the triplets heads and bodys where "wait triplets" said mitchie "oh sweetie your already showing most people dont until there 3 months pregnant but trust me it ok and you and youre babys are healthy" i suggest your parents come in now so we an talk to them real quickly" said "oh my parents kicked me out and im living with shane and hes in custody of his older brother so no parents" replied mitchie "ok then i guess were done hear" shane walked out and passionately kissed mitchie on the lips is was warm and full and sweet.

MEANWHILE...

nick and cait were on tere 3rd date but there was still not a real first kiss so nate decided that tonight was the night as they walked through the park holding hands they came to a seat and sat down net to a beautiful lake nate held her close and looked at her and leaaned in for kiss it was the first time it was amazing there lips molded perfectly together they stopped and looked at eachother and cait snuggled next to nate it started to snowcait snuggled deeper "damn" nate thought "shes perfect for me".


	2. when your body turns to ice

My P.O.V

mitchie and shane walked through the woods taking a old and now unused path they found.  
>they both had many layers of clothes on and were warm and cozy. mitchie decided to ask a question. "shane do you think we can really take care of three babys i mean well we can barley keep up our grades with all the things were trying to do i mean can we realy make sure our babys have a good life im only 17 and my life has barley begun but with three kids it could make it harder" shane looked at mitcie thoughtfully and said "i want my kids to no who i am and to be able to see there dad everyday but mabye youre right mabye were not ready but i think we are i think we can do it im already in connect three with income from that we have a bunch of extra rooms and if anyting i can get a extra job"<br>'but thats my point youre in connect three what about the babys they cant be on tour with you at 2 weeks old they cant fly over seas at 4 weeks old ther cant go to your concerts at 2 months old them waking up and seeing there dad would be impposibble until they hit one year there not doing anythhing like that shane for a year they wouldnt no who there dad was for a year i would be at home taking care of them without help from a father one year shane you wouldnt be with me i can deal with the touring but my babys cant shane what about them" " ill take a year off then because i lov you i always will mitch and i think nate will be happy for a year"  
>said shane pointing at the couple snuggled on the beanch infront of them gazing at the lake "ATTACK' screamed shane as the pelted nate and caitlyn with snow balls nate and caitlyn looked startked as they realized who it was. but then as one snowball hit caitlyn in the face she screamed and fell backwards onto the frozen lake were she skidded across the ice. caitlyn was skinny but as she tried to crawl back to land the ice undear neath her craked she screamed again and went under nate leaped up to get her when shane stoped him 'you are heavier than her you will go under to"<br>with that mitchie ran out to the ice as shane held nate back "CAITY' nate screamed tears rolled down his franticly serched the water for caitly until she caught a piece of cloting and attempted to drag her up. caitlyns soaking clothes were weighing her down caitly stopped struggling and mtchie was able to slip the coat off of her nate broke away from shane

Caitlyns P.O.V they were just goofing off. it was harmless. one second i had been leaning against nate without a care. now i was struggling for my life i felt mitchie grabbing me. i saw mitchies weight cracking the ice i tried to scream leave but then i just lost my energy mitchie slipped off my coat. i just saw black in all diretions. i saw mitchies leg go straighht through the ice i heard her yelp and run off the ice and i felt my body drifting down below the ice i was ready to let go i was ready to close my eyes and allow my body to sleep. i felt everything in my body telling me to stop struggling. i banged against the ice one more time before i gave up i felt nates warm hands grab me and pull me from the cold water. i tried to tell him to get off the ice before we both fell back in but all i could manage was a small whimper. nate held me close and picked me up as shane called a ambulance. i felt nate walk towards the parks entrance and i could hear hhim say i was safe. i felt his warm lips press against mine in a soft kiss.i saw black.

Nates P.O.V

i sat in the old waiting room chairs. the smell of disenfentic coulnt overpower the smell of death. the cheery candy stripers couldnt make the gloomy old women or the depressed parents waiing to see if their children would ever wake up any more happy. they certanly couldnt cheer me up. the couldnt of made the ice that trapped my mother and now my girlfriend melt away and disappear. and they sure as hell couldnt of put a breath back to my mothers cold lips.  
>my mother. dead. gone. forever. they couldnt of made my dad never hit me and take away the painful words. they couldn of stopped the icy tear from rolling down the side of my face. if they couldnt save my caity then i would die along with her she had to make it though. her pounding against the ice broke a finger and bruised her hands the ice that slammed against her cest broke 3 ribs and puncured a lung.<br>her beautiful curly hair had perfect shaped ice droplets in them. and her lips. her lips were cold but still tasted of the cherry chapstick she had put on.

Caitlyns P.O.V she woke up in a clean white room. the walls were shiny and sparkly witch made her eyes hurt she was more a tomboy and liked plain colors green, blue, purple


	3. Chapter 3

natee P.O.V my dirty mud streaked shoes pounded on the clean white floor. a steady rythm caity was awake and i needed to se her. i needed to now she was alive. i was scared. i burst into the room and looked at caity and a smile spread across my face. she was ok and i was never gonna let anyhitng happen to her ever again."im fine" caity said as she reached towards me. i held her in my arms. i could feel the warm inside of her she wasnt cold anymore. there was life in her body. i kissed her warmly on the lips. caity pulled away and i turned around to see why. mitchie and shane were standing in the door way. "OMG my little brothers growing up and caitys practically glowing." said shane mitchie smiled and i could see that little baby bump underneath her dress. "caity when are they gonna let you out of here" said mitchie." i just gotta eat somethin then i can go "

8 MONTHS LATER

shane held mitchies hand as she screamed and her started to her the cry of the third and final baby. there was 2 girls and one boy . a slight smile spread across mitchies face . there was a knock on the hospital room door then someone walked in. it was mitchies father. mitchie looked up baffled 


End file.
